


Sleep Deprivation

by MalSpinningYarns



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalSpinningYarns/pseuds/MalSpinningYarns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Richard has been up coding for over two nights, Jared coaxes him into bed with the promise of a massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> There's been a lot of angsty Jarrich stuff lately, so I wanted to counterbalance that with something more domestic. 
> 
> Any mistakes are due to lack of editing. I'm still getting a handle of ratings.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jared headed down the stairs in search of his boyfriend. When he got out of the shower to not find Richard getting ready for bed, he became concerned. Due to a huge chunk of coding that was causing problems for Pied Piper’s new software release coming soon, Richard hadn’t been getting much sleep lately. He didn’t come to bed last night or the night before and now it seemed to Jared that Richard was going to skip sleep again. So, he put on some pajamas and went in search of him.

 

As he expected, Jared found Richard at his desk in his office. There were empty cans of energy drinks strewn around every available surface.   Jared tried to carefully step around them. “Richard, sweetie, you haven’t gone to bed in over two days,” he said, his voice laced with concern. Jared thought Richard was ignoring him, but then he noticed his noise-cancelling headphones. When he lightly tapped Richard on the shoulder, Richard jumped a few inches in the air and swiveled around in his desk chair, giving Jared a good look at him.

 

Although Jared loved him, he had to admit that Richard looked terrible. There were dark bags under his wide, bloodshot eyes. His uncombed curls were becoming matted and tangled. He clearly hadn’t changed in a day or two, as his clothes looked wrinkled and gave off a slightly unwashed, sweaty odor.   


“Richard, are you ok?” Jared asked softly as to not startle him further.

 

Richard tired to wave him off, but the laugh he gave seemed forced, “What? I’m great. I just need to finish this last piece of code.” His right eye gave a small twitch.

 

“Are you sure? You haven’t slept in a few days. You look exhausted.”

 

“Like I said Jared, I’m fine. You worry too much.” Richard turned around back to his computer.

 

Jared saw that he had to take a firmer approach. “Richard, I’m serious,” he said with force. Richard turned around in shock.

 

“Sorry. That was a bit forceful,” he embarrassedly apologized to his boyfriend, “ But I do think you’re working yourself too hard.”

 

Richard gave a sigh and ran his hands over his face. “But I need to get this done. I’m stuck and this software can’t get finished until I figure this problem out.”

 

“Richard, listen to me,” Jared said while kneeling in front of Richard’s chair and grabbed his hands, “I honestly think I good night’s sleep will help you with that. You are sleep deprived, which is only going to make you less focused. You know that. A few hours away from it won’t hurt you. You’ll wake up with a clearer head, I promise.”

 

Richard looked ready to argue for a few moments, but Jared flashed him big puppy dog eyes that Richard had no power over.

 

Richard gave up. “All right, you win,” he sighed.

 

Jared gave him a 100-watt smile and stood up. “Great! How about you take a warm shower while I make some sleepy time tea? Then I can get the knots out of your back.” He leaned over to give Richard a kiss, but wrinkled his noise when he pulled away, made aware that Richard hadn’t brushed his teeth in a few days.

 

 

 

When Jared walked into their bedroom with two mugs of tea, he registered that the shower was running. He put the mugs on one of the bedside tables and pulled out a bottle of lotion. Then, he went to the chest of drawers and picked out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt for Richard to wear to bed.   He decided to spend the rest of his time waiting by reading.

 

Ten minutes later, Richard finally stepped out of the bathroom. Steam from the hot shower was curling around the door. He was holding the towel wrapped around his waist and gave Jared a sheepish smile as he walked toward the bed. Jared watched him, entranced. He was somewhat ashamed to admit that he was watching the water droplets travel down Richard’s body. His feelings of lust stirred a bit more when Richard dropped the towel, giving Jared a quick view of his nude body while he grabbed the boxers Jared left at the foot of the bed. When they first started dating, either of them being nonchalant about being naked around each other was almost unthinkable. The first few times they had sex was awkward and in the dark. But once both of them realized the other found them attractive, they both started being much more comfortable around each other. Because of the workload at Pied Piper, they hadn’t had sex in over a week and Jared might have been getting sexually frustrated. Just a little. He tried to shake away his lustful thoughts; he didn’t want to push Richard to do something he was too tired to do.

 

“Hey,” Richard asked after putting on his boxers but still shirtless, snapping Jared out of his thoughts, “Are you still up for that massage?”

 

Jared gave him a little smile, “Of course.” He awkward shuffled over closer to the foot of the bed. “How about you sit on the end here?” Richard did as he was asked. Jared settled behind him and squeezed a small dollop of lotion on his hands and rubbed it in.

 

“Is there any place in particular that hurts?”

 

Richard thought for a second. “Well…everything kind of aches, but I guess my shoulders and neck hurt more.”

 

Jared began lightly poking and prodding around Richard’s back to feel the damage. He could feel knots everywhere. He started lightly kneading at the base of Richard’s skull. Richard gave a small hiss in response.

 

Jared quickly pulled his hands away. “Was that too much pressure?”

 

“Uhh…no. It’s just a little tender. Feel free to continue.”

 

“Okay,” Jared responded while putting his hands back, “Just tell me if you need to stop at any point.”

 

Jared started again and carefully and slowly worked away the knots on his lover’s back. Richard’s little moans, whimpers, and sighs were the only sounds in the room for a few minutes.

 

“Hey, Jared?” Richard whispered while Jared was working on a particularly tough kink on Richard’s lower back; he stopped, worried that he hurt Richard.

 

“No. No. No. Don’t stop,” Richard rushed out. Jared resumed his ministrations. “I was thinking, um, maybe,” he gave a soft moan when Jared got to the center of the knot, but then continued, “Um, sorry. I was thinking that maybe when this software gets done and released…um…maybe we could go on a vacation?” His body became fidgety when Jared didn’t immediately say anything. He shifted from side to side and started gesticulating wildly when he started to explain, “I mean, I was thinking in the shower and realized that we haven’t had any personal free time in a long time- like a few months now? And I’m not counting dumb forced corporate bonding events-oh sorry I know you try hard with those-but like just the two of use having a weekend together without Pied Piper shit. I think the last time was our day trip to San Francisco and that was over two months ago. I just think it would be nice to get away for a few days, even if it was just a weekend. It wouldn’t have to be far either. You’ve been stressed and I’ve been stressed and I realized that I miss you even though we see each other every day-“

 

Jared decided enough was enough and turned Richard around to give him a kiss. Luckily, Richard decided to brush his teeth thoroughly before he showered. When they broke off, Richard fully turned, so he was practically straddling Jared’s lap. Jared leaned his forehead against Richard’s and lightly stroked his cheek with his thumb.

 

“So, I take it that you like my idea?” Richard asked dazedly. Jared gave a soft laugh and nodded. They lazily made out for a while; Richard carding his fingers through Jared’s soft hair while Jared’s hands explored Richard’s bare back. When Jared’s fingers seemed to linger near the band of Richard’s boxers, Richard broke away with a slight whine, strongly tempted to let his boyfriend go further. However, he glanced at the clock on their bedside table; it read 2:45.

 

“As much as I _really_ want to continue,” he told Jared while stroking his hair, “we should probably go to bed.”

 

Jared gave a sleepy yawn, “You’re right.”

 

Jared scooted up the bed to turn off the bedside lamp while Richard put on the shirt that had fallen off the bed at some point. When he joined Jared at the head of the bed, Jared spooned him, kissed the back of his neck, and whispered his goodnights. Richard fell asleep for the first time in a few nights, finally relaxed.

 

 

 

 

Richard awoke to daylight streaming through their bedroom window and birds twittering outside. He turned around in Jared’s arms to find his boyfriend sleepily staring at him.

 

“How long have you been awake?” Richard yawned, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

 

“A few minutes,” Jared responded while trying to reposition an errant curl of Richard’s to no avail.

 

Richard snuggled in closer and tucked his head into the side of Jared’s neck.   “What time is it?” he mumbled.

 

He felt Jared shift to look at the clock. “A couple minutes before we need to start getting ready for work.” Richard groaned. He suddenly became aware of the slight erection pressing into his leg, which made his own erection start to stir.

 

He looked up at Jared. “Do you want to finish what we started last night?” Jared looked confused for a second then his face brightened when he realized what Richard was asking. “Yes!” He started to get up, “I’ll start the coffee and I’ll meet you in the shower.” Then, he gave Richard a quick peck before he hopped out of bed. He moved quickly for someone in his state. Richard just chuckled at his adorable boyfriend. Then, he slowly rose, gave his arms a slight stretch, and headed towards the bathroom, beginning to feel eager to start the day.

 

After a mutually satisfying, but long, jerk-off session in the shower, the couple had to quickly get ready if they wanted to get to work on time. In the middle of shoveling his Cheerios into his mouth, a thought struck Richard. “Oh my god! I think I know how to fix it!” While he ran to get his laptop to bring to work, Jared smiled to himself, knowing he was right all along.

 

 


End file.
